Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by iamnotafreakingGOTH
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a lovers quarral. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ok, this is my first Harry/Draco, so it probably won't be very good, but it's my try.**

**Dedicated to Jessica Cresswell, forbidden love is crappy, but we either get over it, or work though it, we don't let it control us.**

Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Two boys sat in the library, both nearing the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were studying. Well, one was, the other however was starting at his companion.

"Stop it, Harry."

Harry Potter jumped out of his trance. "Stop what?" he asked cheekily.

"Starring at me."

"But Draco! This is so boring!"

Draco Malfoy looked up. "Well, if you studied instead of staring at me, you'd be less bored."

"I was studying!" Harry said indignantly.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And do you have to do that?" Harry leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Do what?"

"That eyebrow thing."

"What's wrong with it?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who still had only one eyebrow raised. "'Cause it's unbelievably sexy and it makes me want to take you to a broom cupboard and do some stuff to you that you won't allow me to do."

Draco turned pink and the eyebrow returned to it's original position. Harry laughed "I tell nought but the truth."

Draco blushed more and tried to hide behind a book "Study damn it! And leave me alone, just because I can raise one eyebrow and you can't!"

"You think I'm jealous?" Harry laughed raising both eyebrows.

"Well if the robe fits."

"Hey!" Harry sulked, "and I can too raise one eyebrow."

"Do it then." Draco said, putting his book down, his eyebrow raised once again.

Harry tried.

"Nope, both are raised."

He tried again.

"Nu uh, you just winked at me."

And again.

"Dear, your not allowed to use your hands."

And again.

"No use of wands either."

And again.

Draco fell to the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm sorry, but all you did that time was tilt your head, it was to much to bare!" Draco collapsed into giggles yet again.

"The only reason I can't do it today, is because my scar hurts again."

"Bull, your such a bad liar." Draco sobered up, and picked up his book again. Or at least, he tried to pick up his book. "Hey! Where'd it go?" he looked up and saw Harry holding his text book.

"Looking for this?" he said.

"Give it here."

"Ok," said Harry. He began to extend the arm holding the book towards it's owner. Draco made a snatch for the book, but Harry brought it back out of reach. "On a few conditions that is."

Draco rolled his eyes. "They being?"

"No more studying."

"But Harry!"

"NEWT's are over and have been for a week. Our results don't come back till august and the our Auror exam isn't until late September. You need to relax!"

Draco flopped back in his chair. "Fine, can I have my book back?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Then why ask?"

"I have been wrong before."

"Good point, many times before."

"Git…"

"Of course."

Draco glared at him, and it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"What?" said Draco.

"Your evil glares are so pathetic." Harry said.

"They're a darn sight better than yours." Draco said.

Harry glared at him.

"I take that back, yours are terrifying." Draco said, eyes wide.

"I know."

"So," Draco continued "The other conditions are?"

"You must spend as much time with me as possible."

"You never leave me alone anyway! Why should it be different now?"

"I meant proper time! And why are you complaining? You're the one who asked me out!"

"Damn… next one?"

"Could you at least _try_ to owl me over the summer?" Harry said, his voice suddenly flat and devoid of emotion.

Draco looked up, "What makes you think I won't?"

"The F word."

Draco sighed. 'The F word' seemed to have become Harry's code for Lucius, Draco's father. "I won't let him stop me. I'm one of the good guys now, remember? I'm leaving the minute I get home!"

"Will you though?"

"Why do you always have to doubt me?"

"I don't! it's just… it's difficult. I… I just don't know anymore."

"Harry? Harry, look at me." Harry lifted his head from where it lay in his hands. "Did I not tell you endlessly how I felt? Did I not pour my heart out to you? Did I not tell you I love you with all of my being?!"

"Yes…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" Draco sat back down. He'd moved in front of Harry just before his speech. "Now, will you give me my book back?"

"No."

"God! What do I have to do to get it back?!"

Harry stood up and collected his things into his bag. Turning back to Draco, he smiled mischievously "Meet me in the fourth floor broom cupboard and you'll find out." With that he left. Dracos book still in one hand.

Draco sighed. _Ah well_ he thought _ if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em._

**A/n: What do you think? Helpful criticism appreciated, flames not.**


	2. Authors note ie randomness

Hi guys!!! Thanks for all the great reviews, I feel so loved!!!!!! Anyhow, this is a message to Nympha (). I would be honered to have you translate my fic! I haven't even thought any of my stories were good enough to be published at all! Yes i am the writer, and the story is completely off my own head. So yes, the copyright is all mine. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job, and your english is probably better than mine, he he he!

Yours thankfully,

iamnotafreakingGOTH (aka Ruth)


End file.
